Soul Binding Deal
by angelwing09
Summary: AU. To think he was a powerful demon, too. Tsuna really should really train to be logical and intelligent. He can't believe he had fallen to a trap by that hunter. He just knew he won't be able to show his face in Hell. Well, technically it's true. He was trap with Reborn in the Human World after all.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Since I have this really weird idea of Tsuna being a devil or the Sin of Sloth, I'm writing this. I also love R27 so this might have slash or yaoi or boy's love.

Summary: AU. To think he was a powerful demon, too. Tsuna really should really train to be logical and intelligent. He can't believe he had fallen to a trap by that hunter. He just knew he won't be able to show his face in Hell. Well, technically it's true. He was trap with Reborn in the Human World after all.

.oxo.

Soul Binding Deal  
Prologue: Confirming Deal

.oxo.

He is one of the seven devils that are given an individual deathly sin to carry. He is Sloth, one that devours those who wish for nothing but lazing around, one that grants the wishes of eternal sleep with the price of their souls, one who takes the innocent in the act of indolence.

He is a devil underneath the innocent and curious form, the devil no one can expect nor suspect. He is that who gives a warmth and kindness you can see through an angel...

Yet when you put your guard done, he will attack mercifully like the devil he is.

Sloth, Belphegor, Acedia, Hypnos, Nemui*, Kitsune*, Sleepy Ash*, Sawada, Taida*, Vongola, Blue, Socordia, Cielo, Sora...

He is called by many names. But only one is the true name. And no one alive can hear to tell. That one name is...

_Tsunayoshi._

.oxo.

Boredom. That was always what the devil could feel. It was part of his sin, after all. He never minded at times but in a place, where he could no sleep like where he was now, it went to saying how boredom could kill him.

"I'm still stating my terms," the human, a practically tall raven-haired man, who overpowered him terms of height, stated bluntly like he wasn't talking to a devil that could and would kill him if he was too annoying. Not that he could really blame the mortal for being stupidly unguarded.

The Devil of Sloth, Tsunayoshi, was in a form of an innocently looking brunet teen with big round honey-brown eyes that clearly distinguished him as someone who couldn't even hurt a fly. It was a form he would enjoy attacking. The look of the sheer surprise followed by terror was pleasing to his eyes.

"Brat, you really should pay attention," the mortal once again commanded and the demon snorted at being ordered around by mere humans but nonetheless, followed. He was in a hurry to go home to Hell and sleep as his Sin wanted as well. "I want you to allow me to sleep peacefully at night for the rest of my life."

_'That's it?'_ Tsunayoshi wanted to bang his face to the wall. To think he was summoned just for a simply wish, Sloth wanted to kill the human right there. "That's easy," he replied, seeing as the raven head was waiting for his answer. "And your other terms?"

Making deals and terms were life of every demon once they were summoned to the Human World. Those who could come and go as they pleased in the surface were only the high ranked demons like him. However, it was a strange occurrence for someone to summon Sloth. Usually, it was _Greed _or_ Lust_.

The creature of Hell glanced at the creature in the surface. He was simply curious to the one calling him. That's why he answered the call. In all honesty, he could ignore it. His Lord wouldn't mind since he had said they could do anything they wanted as long as they never break the _five main rules of Hell_.

"You have to be here when I wake up," Tsuna froze at the first term and narrowed his eyes, hinting a glint of orange. This man, he couldn't put his finger in it, was_ off_. "I want to be sure that you're doing your job and mot slacking off."

"I have _Sloth_," the brunet deadpanned and he was even surprised that he was considering the deal or making an effort to listen. Sure, the man's soul smelt delicious but he was still his sin. He was no hard worker. "And what's to say I would agree with the deal?"

"You already agreed,"_ 'What?' _The devil was definitely confused. He _never_— "You commented how it was easy and asked for my other terms so I assumed you agreed."

"Tch," the mortal was either sly_ or... _He glared at his summoner and immediately went on guard. _"Who are you?"_ This man planned this from the start.

"I already told you," '_Not listening,'_ Sloth snicker slightly and it made the fedora man paused a little before continuing. "But since you asked _nicely_—" he could just hear the sarcasm, "—my name is Reborn, Dame-Sloth."

"Well, _Reborn, _I must politely decline," he started, his eyes really turning into a narrowed orange and losing every innocent it had. He had obviously ignored the nickname since it would make him more annoyed. "I don't want any part of your deal and any other demons would gladly accept."

"And like I said before you already agreed to my point of view so the deal's solved," Reborn didn't miss a beat and the lazy demon grew even more caution. It was strange how the human seemed to be in control and seemed very knowledgeable. He even seemed to know about the rule in making deals.

"I still don't want to and if I have to kill you so I won't do it, then be it. I will kill you," that was a _lie_. He couldn't really kill the one who summoned him unless he was given permission by his Lord but the human didn't know so it was okay to lie, right?

"You _can't. _There's a rule about Your Lord forbidding any demons from attacking their summoners for the pride and respect of the Underworld, right? There are five rules in Hell and one of them states that summoners are to be treated with respect so no killing, right?"

Sloth was sure he had just been pulled into a trap _again _and for this time, he wasn't so sure if he'd be able to come back. His intuition had finally started working and it was warning him of something. That something was this man's aura. His once again honey-brown eyes widened, noting the man's smirk.

'_Kuso!*_ He's a _Hunter_!'

Apparently, the Goddess of Fate had a slight _grudge_ on him and made the _predator become the prey and vice versa _for once.

.oxo.

End of Prologue

*Nemui – means sleepy  
*Kitsune – mostly known as Fox but can translated as "come and sleep"  
*Sleepy Ash – from the manga, _Servamp_, representing Sloth  
*Taida – meaning laziness  
*Kuso – sh*t or crap

A/N: Now, what do you guys think? Good for a next chapter? Kinda bad? Anyway, who do you guys think are the sins? Tsuna is Sloth so who's the others?


	2. Chapter 2

.oxo.

Soul Binding Deal  
Chapter 1: Commencing Deal

.oxo.

"So you figure it now?" Reborn smirked finding it amusing how a high demon like Sloth would be easily captured with a deal. He was under the expression that demons would be cleverer and more deceptive than this. "It's rather disappointing_ and_ hilarious that it took you this long to figure out my aura."

"Too much trouble to care," came the immediate deadpanned from the demon.

The hunter glanced at him in the corner of his black eyes. Sloth was in a form of a young innocent teenager. It made him think of possible situations where this brunet would ripe that innocent and would attack his victims, without them even doubting the boy.

"Aren't you bothered that you're trap by a hunter?" he asked, noting that the demon was _relaxing_ now that it was confirmed that he was a hunter. For one thing, it annoyed him greatly that this creature dismissed him like he was _no_ threat. "I _can_ attack you while you _can't_."

Sloth yawned, "I am bothered by it. No doubt, the other demons will _laugh_ at me when I get back to Hell but anyway, you wouldn't attack since that will _waste_ your effort in making a deal with me. Also, this isn't the first time I was captured by_ humans_ though I was never caught by _hunters_ before."

The black-haired man twitched at that. He didn't think the other was smart to know that he really needed Sloth for something though the other statement made him pause. So the demon was already captured before?

Reborn wanted to mock at how one of the Seven Deadly Sins was not that powerful if he was able to be captured easily.

"If you're thinking how I'm not powerful then yeah, you're right about that," Sloth didn't even deny it since he was the youngest Sin. It irritated him but it was a fact. "Sad to say, I'm practically the only Sin who was not known for his power."

"Oh?" the hunter raised an eyebrow, interested at the topic. "Then, what are you famous of?"

"_Running_," again with the deadpanned answer, came from the brunet.

It was again the real truth. Sloth was neither power pack nor sly deception like the other Sins. He was more powerful than humans and other demons but he was weakest against the other Sins and his Lord. If there's one thing he was good at, it was _his speed_. No one, not even the_ Lord of Hell_, could win against his agility.

It was not what you would expect from the Sin of Sloth for they were known to slow and lazy but technically, Tsuna was_ not _supposed to be the Sin of Sloth. His friends were also not the _real_ candidate for the other sins. They just _were_.

Sloth shook his head at his thoughts and glanced at the mortal, who was looking at him as if he was insane. It was kind of the truth since he was a _devil_, after all. The first thing they turned away to be a devil was their _sanity_ or _morality_.

"You're a _devil_ and yet, you run like a _coward_?" Reborn asked in disbelief. He had known that against all the other Sins, Sloth was far by the most _complicated_ and _weird _but he never it was this _unusual_. "How can you even be _proud_ of that?"

"It's better than be captured," Sloth shrugged casually and let out another yawn. "Fighting is too much effort. I'd rather run away than be bothered into a fight. No one can beat me with speed, after all. I'm neither the Sin of _Pride_ nor_ Wrath _so I don't really bother with those troublesome things."

The raven head never averted his eyes from the Sin. What this devil was saying seemed to be a bluff but there was no particular movement, which made him think that Sloth was lying. It was really just the plain _truth_.

"Well, aren't you a talkative one?" now, this was one thing that confused Reborn. Devils were not known to be _this_ willing to speak up. Usually, hunters broke them to the point that they talk.

Tsunayoshi, not that the mortal knew his real name, smirked slightly, "Who's to say that I'm not buying time for me to escape?"

"You _can't_ leave," dark sharp eyes narrowed when the smirk didn't disappear. "You made a contact to me that you'll _stay_ here."

"_Not true,_" seconds later as those words came out from the devil, Sloth quickly dashed towards the door for his escape. There was one loophole to the contact that allowed him to escape but when he had tried to simply transport back to Hell, there was a barrier around the hunter's house, which prevented him from leaving so it left him trying to find the exit of the house or mansion.

_Outside_ was a good start to go if he wanted to go home.

He had to praise the human. The plan was _almost_ foolproof. The house was sealed with wards to keep devils in and there was something that weakened a devil's power as well. They would just have to create the perfect deal with no loopholes and they would capture the devil they wanted.

Fortunately for Tsuna, he was known to find loopholes in any deal, _even_ the most perfect ones.

The contact they made stated that Reborn wanted him to use his Sin to make the human sleep peacefully at _night_ and stay with the human as he_ slept_. It didn't mention about Sloth staying when the human was _awake_.

Pair of honey-brown orbs paid attention to his surroundings and they paused when they landed on a seemingly normal door. 'This _energy_...,' he thought in realization, his eyes turning hinted orange. 'Why am I sensing many weak demons in _here_?'

'Don't tell me the hunters have been able to successfully capture _other demons_ other than me?' his thoughts alarmed him greatly than his situation. 'I can understand why humans can capture me but other demons? It should be _impossible_ but that kind of explains why there was a _massive decease_ of demons...'

'Surely, _My Lord_ will not like that, especially with the _affairs _in Hell,' Tsuna finished his mussing and with a nod, he changed direction. 'I can't check on it to make sure it's true because I'm out of time. I'll just have to report to My Lord when I get back...'

Sloth quickly ran towards the place which was filled with the scent of nature. It could mean it was the outside. Even if it wasn't, it was still better than being stuck in his current location where the scent around him caused a horrible stench. Humans smelt the worst in his opinion...except for _that _Reborn.

The devil was not going to deny it. That hunter had the reek of blood and sex but that was _it_. He couldn't smell anything _else_ from the man. That was another trait that made the mortal _delicious_ in Sloth's appetite.

He was surely going to regret not being able to have a taste of that soul if he had gotten back to Hell.

"_Chaos shot!_" a loud voice surprised him and his intuition had immediately warned him about the bullet coming to him. It warned him again how the bullet could still hit him so he dodged again, more than once thankful at his intuition.

Tsuna stared blankly at the same hunter who captured him. It was humiliating to admit but without his high intuition and speed, he wouldn't be able to dodge the bullet. It didn't stop at the first he avoided it. It just got deflected and then bounced back to him _again and again_. Chaos shot indeed.

"So you dodge my shot," Reborn muttered, more to himself than the other. "Guess you are still a powerful demon, despite your uncaring attitude about strength. The other demons I faced and had to capture always got hit."

That confirmed the Sin of Sloth about hunters capturing demons but why_ now_? They had been inactive for such a long time so why were they _now_ taking actions?

"I told you, I'm might not be powerful but I'm _fast_. But that's beside the point—" the creature from Hell glared at the hunter, wanting information to give to his Lord. "—what the hell are you talking about facing and capturing other demons?"

_'Why are you guys attacking now?'_

"What about them?" the fedora male smirked mockingly as if he _didn't_ know the real question when he surely _did_. Sloth gritted his lips in annoyance. "Aren't I just doing my job?"

"Tch," demons were not known for their patience so Tsunayoshi was no different. He barred his fangs and dashed away again...or _tried_ to.

Silver chains, all around his body, tightened their hold on his body and looking at the end, the chains were being carried by Reborn. It made the Sin heat up in anger. This mere mortal _dare to...?!_

"What did you do to me?!" he growled in fury and caused the temperature to rise, causing the hunter to feel something _amiss_. Sloth was _never_ known for anger. Frustration? Yes. But anger? Never. Anger was in _Wrath's_ domain.

"I bound you to my will. If you try to escape again, then the chains will tighten, almost to suffocate you until you give up trying to escape," the hunter answered in caution, watching the demon carefully to see if it would attack. "I didn't think you might find loophole in my deal but I was prepared if you did find a loophole."

Tsuna frowned, not liking this one bit. If there was one thing demons hated, it was _their freedom_ being taken. They were free-spirited creatures and only had five main rules to follow. They were allowed to do what they wanted though weaker demons could only roam in Hell unless they were summoned.

However, the brunet made himself calm. It would do no good if he were to grow angry. Many might have notice his lack of control over his anger and it would cause problems to not just himself but his friends and his Lord as well.

"You _really_ are prepared to capture me," Sloth managed to say to the mortal and he was unwilling impressed. "And I thought all hunters were _idiots_."

It was a truth again. All the hunters he had encountered before were so stupid he wanted to cry. Decades ago, he encountered hunters, who foolishly thought that they could harm him when they had seen him devouring the souls of children. They had thought that he was weaker than most demons because he looked innocent.

They clearly had no sense of awareness. The more human a demon, the more powerful they were.

Reborn let out a cocky smirk, "Then, you're the unlucky one to meet those hunters, who just become hunters to earn money and fame. I'm far different in level than them. I become a hunter for the thrill of hunting demons. I work for the fight and make myself stronger than other people."

The black hunter didn't think the other would understand. The other was after all a demon. They wouldn't know the feeling of a human but then, Sloth was again _no ordinary demon_.

The carrier of the Sin Sloth widened his humanoid eyes and gave something akin to _nostalgic_.

Did he just _imagine_ it?

"I see," Tsuna cursed his stupidity at _almost_ showing his surprise at the mortal's words. It just had been a while since he had known a person with a passion for fighting. "I take it you're not alone."

He needed to move to a new topic, a more informative topic.

"That's right. I'm not," the raven head nodded but then smirked again. Sloth was seriously getting tired of his smirks. "But I'm not obligated to answer. I know what you're doing. You're going to get more information since you're trap, right?"

The devil made no noise of disagreement or acceptance.

"Anyway, come on," Reborn tugged the chains, which made Sloth frowned. "I'm showing you to your room."

'Don't you mean _cage_?!' the demon wanted to snap really but he was tired. He just let himself be dragged to wherever his so-called room was. His Sin was working again and it was making him want to sleep.

Too be busy dozing off, he failed to notice the calculative glance that the human gave him.

Reborn didn't believe that it was easy to capture one of the Seven Deadly Sins but here was the Sin of Sloth, Belphegor or whatever the devil's name was, being chained to him. He wondered if it was because the Sin was Sloth that's why it was so easy.

However, he wouldn't be relaxing now. This was just the beginning and he wouldn't risk failing by relaxing now.

He tugged the chains he had on the demon, almost as if to remind himself that it was _real_. He had _bound_ one of the Sins to him. The chains would only appear and activate as he pleased but it could also automatically activate if the demon tried to escape again.

It was true that he was not alone in this capture. He was not the only who planned the whole deal. He was just one of the _eight_ people, who did. Another person, the leader, was currently resting in another room after using too much of her powers to bind the demon. She was not a hunter but rather a _miko_*.

The miko had been the one to set the wards and she had also been the one to make the chains immediately when Sloth arrived. Reborn was told it was just an option to make the plan more perfect. It was not in the original plan. The hunter just added it to increase the rate of their success.

_Arcobaleno_ was the name of their organization. They only consisted of eight people. Originally, they were seven but then, it became eight. They were all acquaintances at worst and siblings at best. They made Arcobaleno for one goal. It was to research about demons and to find their greatest weakest.

The members all had their own business as to why they wanted demons to be researched or gone. Be it for revenge or just for the heck of it, no one would pay attention to them, except for their _leader_.

That's why Reborn couldn't fail his mission. He had his own reason why he joined in the organization and he would be _damned_ if he let his carelessness be the reason why he failed.

But still, it_ wasn't_ like he randomly picked Sloth as the Sin he would capture. He honestly picked Sloth to get some sleep and rest. God knew how much he _needed_ them, especially when he clearly couldn't sleep, no matter what he had done. He had already used sleeping pills but they still had no effect.

.oxo.

"Oi," dark orbs narrowed at the sight of the young brunet resting in the bed already. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow and looked at the hunter in confusion, earning a frustrated glare. He was seriously not getting what the hunter wanted from him. He was not trying to run away now and he was just simply too tired to make conversation so what was_ wrong_ now?

"Our deal," Reborn stated as a matter of fact and moved closer to the Sin. He had already disabled the chains "You're supposed to make me have a peaceful sleep and it's night time now."

Moving a hand to stop the other from being too close, Sloth glanced at the mortal. "You were serious?" he earned a nod in reply and he sighed, still exhausted to think. "Fine, fine. Lay down."

He lazily waved his hand and put it on the human's shoulder, forcing him to sit on the edge of his bed. Not listening to what Reborn was going to say, the devil moved his head to the other's ear and muttered lowly, "_Sleep._"

Using his Sin to affect others required just a simple command so it was no wonder that Reborn easily fell asleep in front of him but now, it made Tsuna pout childishly. His other side, the more human side, was surfacing now that there no other person to see it.

His bed was stolen and he was not allowed to leave because of the deal.

His honey-brown eyes traveled to the hunter who captured him. It wasn't like he couldn't kill the other. That was just against the rule and if it was any other day Sloth wouldn't bother thinking about the rules. He would just kill if he wanted to. He could deal with the punishment afterwards.

However, Hell was in the state of a _politics' battle_ and he's apparently a part of it. One wrong moved and he would endanger his friends and his Lord.

Tsunayoshi sighed deeply, his Sin was working again. It was making him tired again and his thoughts were not helping. He moved to Reborn's side and settled down the other side of the bed. The bed was big enough for two people and he didn't want to sleep on the floor. It was his captor's fault in the first place.

Reborn shouldn't have slept in his bed.

In mere moments, he had fallen asleep as well. It didn't register in his mind that he was sleeping with the other thing he hated other than having his freedom restrained. It didn't register in his mind that he was being far too comfortable with a hunter who lived to kill demons.

He was too tired and sleepy to think or care. Sometimes, he really hated his Sin.

.oxo.

"Where's Juudaime?!" a silver-haired teen asked frantically, pacing back and forth the gates of a big mansion. "He should be back now..."

"Come on, Dera-kun," a black-haired teen near him waved off his concern. "Tsuna's fine. Even if he were to get captured, he was sure to get out eventually. Humans are not that smart to try and bind demons to themselves. They're too scared of demons."

"Shut up, baka-baseball freak and don't call me that!" growled the so-called Dera-kun. "Of course, I know Juudaime can get out. No human can outsmart him! It's just taking a long time..."

_'I'm just worried,'_ was the thought that the two teen didn't speak up.

To doubt their friend's capability of taking care of himself was an insult but somehow, in this case, the doubt was with good reason. Not that they knew of it now though news traveled fast and wide in Hell. It wouldn't take an hour for them to know that their friend was captured by a hunter.

.oxo.

End of Chapter 1

*Miko – Shrine maiden or priestress

A/N: Thanks for those who had favorite, follow and review this! I'm glad to know some people are interested in this. If you guys are confused, just review or PM and I'll try to explain! BUT! If you guys try to get some spoiler out of me, then I won't answer. Yeah, this just carries on what happens to Tsuna because really, you can't expect him or anyone to not try to escape. Sure, he's Sloth but come on, lazy people always try to run away from troublesome things. Of course, I'll try to make him escape as well. And yes, Reborn outwit Tsuna even when he's a devil because well Tsuna already admits his flaws. Reborn also has a backup plan and he has other people helping him. So, so, tell me what you guys think? Still good? Still bad?


	3. Chapter 3

.oxo.

Soul Binding Deal  
Chapter 2: Meeting Deal

.oxo.

Waking up had never been this_ awkward _for Reborn. He didn't know how it happened but his hands found themselves_ comfortably _around the small figure of Sloth and said devil was even_ cuddling _him. He had already guessed that Sloth would have sleep in the same room and bed because of the deal.

_However_, he didn't expect them to cuddle or something!

He was just glad that the smaller creature was still _asleep._ He didn't want to think of the other's reaction to their _current position_. Normally, demons never did get along with hunters.

The hunter slowly moved away from the demon and sat at the edge of the bed, watching as Sloth was dead to the world. The latter didn't really look like a creature from Hell but a_ high school student_ instead. It made binding the creature almost seemed _wrong_.

His large hands hesitantly touched Sloth's face. 'Now that I think about it, this guy didn't introduce himself or say a _fake name_,' he thought absentmindedly. 'I'll go ask when he wakes up.'

_Names_ were naturally important for a demon. While humans could simply change their names if they wished with the use of money and other resources, demons _couldn't_. They only had_ one_ name for themselves and no one should know it.

A greatest power against demons was their _names_. If one knew their names and ordered them by using their _names_, they were obligated to _obey_. It was a _curse,_ really. Demons had long been cursed of their names as they had _shame_ their names and honour by doing evil deeds.

But no demon was dumb enough to let anyone, even their friends and ally, know about their names. They only gave out fake names most of the time.

He heard a slight sound coming from Sloth and glanced as the demon yawned loudly, opening his honey-brown eyes.

Tsuna, for most part, was still half-asleep. "Ah, My Lord is going to be worried _again_. I overslept again. _Stupid Sin_," he muttered in irritated, almost like a _human_. "Next time, I'll ask _Gokudera-kun_ to cancel my Sin."

"Interesting thoughts," Reborn said, causing the other to fully wake up and become aware for his presence. He let out a mocking smirk. "Mind _explaining_ them to me?"

Sloth's musings made him think that Sloth was_ close_ to the Lord of Hell. There was only one demon Reborn could think and that was the Lord of Hell. It caused him to be _curious_. Every human had the knowledge that demons were_ not _close to each other, even their _families_.

To have a theory that the captured demon knew the Lord of Hell and had some friends made that knowledge _false_ and Reborn had every intention of making certain about other information. It seemed like the other demons that he had captured were _different_ from high classed ones like Sloth.

"You...," Sloth made a confused face and blinked, narrowing his eyes. "_Who are you?_"

'This_ brat_,' the hunter twitched a little when he noticed the devil was serious. He shot him with his gun, not caring that he was not supposed to hurt the other. He watched as a slight _recognition_ came to the other. He nearly snarled. "Remember now, brat?"

That's a _weird_ way of getting remembered.

"Ah, the hunter from before," Tsuna said lazily, getting a nod and then yawned as his Sin worked _again_. He seriously needed to _control_ Sin. "And who are you calling brat? I'm older than you."

"I don't know your fake name," Reborn stated as a matter of fact, thinking that it was the right to talk about that. "And you look like a high school student so unless you give me a name, I'll keep on calling you brat."

Sloth paused, thinking it over. He was stuck with the mortal until he found a way out of the bind. He could kill the one who made it but there's no guarantee it would work well on his part. He never bothered with names since he always travelled. He guessed he really should give a name.

He wondered about the fake name. He couldn't give his other fake names since he didn't want to be discovered by other _acquaintances_ he had before. How about his _nickname_? He never gave it before yet.

"Call me Ts...," he stopped for a minute. His real name was _Tsunayoshi_ and his nickname was _Tsuna._ It wasn't common but the hunter might know his real name if he gave out his nickname. He thought about the date. It was summer and he smiled. It was decided. "Call me _Natsu*_ or just Sloth."

"Natsu...," the fedora man tested out the name and smirked knowingly, remembering that it was summer time. "Fitting since I did catch you in summer."

Reborn was testing if he could make the other angry again but it seemed that the news was already _old_ for Sloth—Natsu. He just received a deadpanned face that asked silently "so what". Of course, it didn't escape him that they were now moving from another other than his original one—the musings of the other.

In all honesty, it made Reborn chuckle with amusement. Natsu was truly an _interesting_ Sin.

Contrast to the amusement Reborn was feeling, Tsuna was _burning_ in anxiety. He was stuck in the Human World and he had no idea what was happening in Hell. He was sure his friends were getting worried, too and if they found out his current situation, they would _freak_.

Sometimes, it worried him how his friends acted like _humans_ when it came to him and his safety.

'I have many to report to My Lord as well,' his honey-brown eyes glanced at the hunter. 'It's all this hunter's fault as to why I'm stuck here.'

He clearly forgot that he was the one to come down to Hell and got fooled by the other.

"So what am I going to do here?" Sloth asked, slightly gaining control over his Sin and becoming more active. He was grateful that the hunter seemed to have forgotten what he had heard him say about his Lord and Gokudera. It was a topic he would want to avoid _at all cost._ "Just be here and act like a prisoner or something?"

"Before I answer that, aren't you going to answer my _previous_ question?" Reborn asked, smirking when the demon froze. So there were things that made the _great_ Sloth cared to think other than _sleeping_. "I'm still wondering how you seem to be close to _your Lord _and to this _Gokudera_ guy. Aren't demons not close to anyone, even their families?"

"Your information is wrong," Tsuna stated seemingly without a care and didn't elaborate anything.

That was the only thing he would say. It was true that he was _imprisoned_ and _didn't care _about talking so normally, he would just answer _truthfully_. He was the _worst liar_ in Hell and it didn't _matter_ to him. However, he was _not selling _information if it's about his friends or his Lord so it's better to leave it like that.

"So now, what's your answer to my question?"

Dark orbs stared the impassive brown eyes before the owner opened his mouth to answer, "No, I'm not keeping you as a _prisoner_. You can say I'm keeping you as_ unwillingly guest_."

The raven head was _partially_ telling the truth. For some reason, the leader had asked the other members to treat the other demons _well _if they didn't attack. It was just that the weaker demons weren't that friendly so they _didn't_. However, seeing as Sloth was neither aggressive _nor_ threatening, they could treat him well as their leader requested.

It might even help them get _more_ information about demons though others were rather _sore_ at the thought of being friendly with demons.

"Seems the _same_ in my opinion," the usually deadpanned comment was followed by a yawn and Reborn raised an eyebrow.

He checked the time on the wall clock in the room. It read that it was almost _1 o'clock_ in the _afternoon_. He was surprised that he had slept _that long_ though he was more surprised that the demon still seemed like he _wanted_ to sleep. He asked in slight disbelief, "You're _still_ sleepy? It's already the afternoon."

The brunet blinked and noticed that it was really the afternoon already by checking the clock as well. His eyes sparked a little surprised before it was filled with understanding. If he was in _Hell_, he would have probably been awakened by someone but seeing as he was _not_, he had gotten up in the afternoon.

"I have the Sin of Sloth," he replied, thinking about his situation again. "I will be sleepy most of the time."

If the fedora man wasn't joking when he had said that Tsuna was only a _guest_ here, then it would mean that he could go to a library to read about the _chains_ that bound him. He was certain that Reborn and whoever was involved in the plan wanted to _interrogate_ him about demons so it would take a while to shake them off his foot.

However, he was _willing_ to do just that to have an escaping plan. He could _wait_. He was not like any Sin who wouldn't be patient. He was simply _Sloth_ and he would treat the whole thing as a _vacation_. At least for a while...

If any _bad_ news came to him concerning his friends and his Lord, _to hell with the rules, punishment and politics war!_ He would _kill_ to get back home.

'Though, _either way, _it'll be a real pain for me,' he whined in his head and glanced at his captor. 'Might as well, enjoy life since I would face the most _terrifying_ thing after all of this is over. _Troublesome, really troublesome_...'

"So when can I meet your friends?"

"_Right now,_" Reborn answered moving away from the bed and looking for some clothes in the closet. "But first, I'm going to change my clothes..."

Something made him pause and looked at the young demon. His dark orbs took note of the curiosity which sparked in those honey-brown eyes before sighing, "_Turn around,_ Natsu."

"Why?" Tsuna blinked in perplexity.

"So you want to see me _naked_?" the hunter took the slight _flush_ of the other in delight. So Sloth did know how to be _embarrassed_. He smirked mockingly. "Not that I mind since we are both males here."

"Ah," the other said simply and quickly, wiped the flush in his face. It wasn't like he was _attracted_ to the mortal. It was just something that _contradicted_ his customs as a demon. He utterly cursed _incubus, succubus and other sexual demons_ for creating the image that demons had liked _sex_ and _physical touch_.

It was a _false_ statement again. Demons were _not_ even _allowed_ to look at any naked frame of any people, demon or angel, regardless of the _gender_ and _age_. Only when they established a _relationship_ would they be allowed to do something as _sensual_ like that. Contrary, only _Lust_ was the Sin who would stand touches from anyone.

'I'd rather not say anything to him about _true demon traditions_,' Sloth thought, shivering inwardly for thinking about his traditions. 'Some are _downright _humiliating and creepy and also, violent with lots of blood...especially _courtship_.'

"Hn..." well, at least, it seemed like Reborn was finished with changing as he was musing. His eyes turned into sharp glance that of akin to a predator.

'Heh, so the mortal really _is_ something else...,' the human side of the demon thought excitedly, finally finding something interesting. 'Now, that he changed clothes, I _can't smell_ anything from him. He has _no smell _at all.'

Demons were known for their high senses. They could smell and hear things far from them as they aged. They could even smell emotions if they wanted to. Their grip was also strong. They had some other abilities as well like how Tsuna had a hyper intuition that could have told the future.

Heck, one of his friends had the ability to predict and see the future!

"Are we going now?" Natsu asked, not wanting the other to question why he blushed when the other was naked. He was not stupid. He knew the other saw him. He wondered if the other was going to get in that topic.

Reborn was actually thinking the same thing. He would have gladly _commented_ about the former's attitude to his nudity before but then, he figured it would do well if he kept the demon _too long_. His allies would be _angry_ if he was late any longer.

"Yeah, we are," he settled with just that.

'_Seriously?!_' the devil looked at him in slight surprised but no one could blame him. 'No comment? No taunting? Is this the same hunter as before?'

Then, he shrugged, not caring about as long as it would never be talked in the near future. He walked along the black-haired man and kept an eye out of surroundings. It would do him well if he remembered escape routes after he broke the chains.

The taller man titled his fedora and sighed, already guessing how the meeting would go.

If he knew his acquaintances well, he was betting that three would attack the demon on his side. Two would stop the fight. One would simply watch.

.oxo.

_Luce_ widened her eyes at seeing the younger brunet beside Reborn. It wasn't like it was uncommon for demons to have human forms but what made her surprised was that he looked a little like an old _friend_ of hers. She didn't even know he was a demon.

"_Sawada_-kun?" she called out immediately before any of her friends reacted at the sight of Sloth. She caught sight of a slight recognition in his eyes before it was gone. "Is it really you?"

"You know him, Luce?" Reborn asked suspiciously and kept his glance on the demon, who merely shrugged. "You know _her_?"

"Yeah," Tsuna looked rather calm but in truth, he silently _cursed_ his luck. Now, the essence of getting a new nickname was _gone_ since someone from his past had found him, especially this _woman_. Well, it did explain how Reborn was being chain to him.

Luce was a powerful _miko_ he had met when he was visiting _someone_ who caught his Lord's attention so it didn't surprised him that _she_ was able to bind a _Sin_ like him to a _mortal_ like Reborn _without needing to be there and see the whole ritual._

Seriously, though, the time they met, he wanted nothing more than to sleep in his room but his Lord's orders were _absolute_. He had come down to the Human World and met the person his Lord wanted him to meet and by extension, he met that person's grandmother, _Luce_.

At that time, his Lord made him more human for a punishment that even a _great priestess_ like Luce didn't identify his demonic aura.

He remembered that the woman still looked young even when she's in her _forties_. Same could say for now. Even after _fifteen years_, she still looked young. He had befriended her for _curiosity_ since _what kind of devil would befriend a miko?_

_Him_, apparently and it made his friends protective. He even got another punishment from his Lord because of it.

"Wait, wait, kora! How can they _know_ each other? That guy's a _demon_, right? Aren't demons _not allowed_ to come out unless they are summoned?" a blonde asked in surprised, looking back and forth Tsuna and Luce. "I mean, Luce's a miko so she _can't_ summon a demon, right?"

Tsuna looked at the male with raised eyebrow. "Who told you demons can only come out when they're summoned?" he waited for an answer but he was _only stared _at like he was something interesting. He sighed, not really wanting to deal with this. "_High demons_ can come out even when they're not summoned."

The six humans seemed to be _wary_ of that information. Luce was still progressing that her friend was a _demon_.

"Anyway, the time I met Luce, I was turned _human_ by My Lord so she didn't really know about me being _Sloth_," he continued without a care. "_Worse punishment_ for me... It was so _boring_ and then I met Luce, so I decided to befriend a miko out of _curiosity_. Got punished _again_ when I went back to Hell..."

"You got turned into a human?!" a purple haired man shouted in disbelief, causing the demon to cringe at the loudness. "How is that possible?!"

"Is what you're saying even _true_?" a green-haired man asked, fixing his glasses and it made Tsuna looked at the hair color. _How_ _could someone have green hair or purple? Did they dye it?_

"Sawada-kun's _bad_ in _lying_, Verde-kun," Luce answered truthfully though she was also confused at how a demon was able to be human. She smiled to her old friend. "Will you be kind to _explain_, Sawada-kun?"

Said demon looked around the mortals, seeing hostility from the blonde, the punk guy, the other woman and green head before he sighed. This was not his day.

"Fine," he said, yawning a little and felt little annoyance when he saw a smirk on Reborn's face. "But you guys should say your name first. I doubt you guys want to be called a nickname like Blondie_, Barbie, Emo, Creep _and...," his glance went to the familiar-looking man. "_Raven_..."

"_You_," the unknown woman gritted her teeth and she fired her gun before Luce was able to stop her. The blonde whistled in amusement at how easy she was being angry though he was inching to pull his guns as well.

The demon dodged it lazily and a yawn left his mouth again. He was not doing for mockery but he was really just tired. His Sin was working again. He asked still lazily, making the woman angrier, "Please don't shoot..."

"Natsu," Reborn glared at him in warning and let the chains appear for a while before letting them disappear. "Don't annoy _Lal Mirch_. I don't want to waste the time I went to summon you."

"_I was just saying_," was the deadpanned reply from the sleepy demon again.

"Lal-chan," with pleading glances from Luce, Lal Mirch let a sigh and loosened her grip on her weapon, glaring hatefully at Sloth.

"Well, as you know, I'm Luce," the older woman introduced herself with a bow and a smile and gave a look at her friends to follow her lead.

"I'm Colonello, kora!" the blonde followed first and greeted with a smile though Tsuna knew it was a smile with _distrust_ and _dislike_. He guessed it already. These people might have been formed by their _hatred_ to demons.

"Lal Mirch," the dark blue-haired woman said quietly, still glaring at him. He simply waved at that, _not_ _caring_ about her attitude.

The purple-haired man looked _hesitant_ for a minute before bouncing with arrogance, "And I'm the great Skull-sama who can kill demons like you easily!"

Again, said demon didn't care about that. It was a _lie_, anyway. The guy didn't smell that powerful. He might just be a _lackey_.

"My name is Fon," the black-haired smiled pleasantly and it made Sloth _blink_. He really looked like one of his _friends_ and it was _scary_ since that _friend_ didn't smile like that. "Nice to meet you, Sloth-san."

"It's Natsu," he said with a nod for a greeting. "Or Sawada..."

Honey-brown eyes looked at narrowed green eyes. "Verde," the guy wearing glasses introduced himself.

"So...," Reborn said after moments of silence and Tsuna looked at him. "...mind explaining how you are turned human?"

"It was my punishment for going into a _forbidden land _in Hell," he started his tale and watched as the humans became curious. "My Lord was so angry that he used his powers to a _temporary_ human. It wasn't that hard really. He is the Lord of Hell so he can do it easily. However, it is just temporary."

"No miko or any spiritual being can sense the change, no matter how strong they are. Only other demons can sense it..."

"That's alarming. It makes finding if someone's a demon difficult as it is," Verde commented with interest and glanced at the demon who was turned human before. "It doesn't cause any change in you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Sloth asked in curiosity at how they would answer that before smirking, making Reborn had a bad feeling again. "_I'm going now! Bye!_"

With a sped of light, he ran out of the door.

He knew he could not escape because of the chains but it didn't mean he would just be there and do whatever they wanted. Even when he thought he was _not_ _qualified_, he was still a _Sin_.

And as a Sin, he was deemed as something _unpredictable_.

"Damn!" Reborn cursed and quickly, let the _silver chains_ appear. It was true that the chains bound Sloth to him and would not allow Sloth to escape but it didn't mean that it stopped Sloth from checking around the mansion.

The demon would be _destroying_ the house for all he knew!

Silence enveloped the other humans as they stood still, surprised at how fast the demon was. It was broken by Luce's musings.

"It _really_ is Sawada-kun," all eyes looked at their leader for an explanation and she sighed. "Sawada-kun had always been _sneaky_ and _unpredictable_. He always does _prank_ when he's bored and can't sleep."

Half of the Arcobaleno wondered if Sloth was _worth_ it or if they should get _another_ Sin.

.oxo.

"My Lord, _please_ let me go to Juudaime!" a silver head bowed to the man sitting on the King's chair.

"You know, we already have problems here," the man answered with deep regret and worry. "I can't let any of out of Hell. Tsuna also doesn't need you guys to come there and get capture as well."

"_But_ My Lord!" the former pleaded but was stopped by a hard stare. He bit his lips and bowed in apology. "I...am sorry, My Lord. That was thoughtless of me. Please excuse me. I will go train to cool my head."

"I appreciate that, _Wrath_," the Lord of Hell smiled slightly before sighing when the silver-haired man was gone. His posture straightened when he heard a knock.

He sighed, already knowing what's next.

A tall black-haired man walked towards him and bowed the same way as the first guy. "Please let me see Tsuna, My Lord!" he asked for the _same_ thing as the first male.

It made the Lord sighed harder and he couldn't help but think as he refused, _'And there's many more to come after these two... Why did Tsuna have to get captured at a time like this? And by a hunter no less! I told him to be careful... I'm getting old for this.'_

Anyone would pity the man, even when he's the Lord of Hell. He was confronted by several protective friends and there were others who would fight just to get want they wanted.

.oxo.

End of Chapter 2

*Natsu – Summer in Japanese

A/N: So who guess that Tsuna might have met Luce? And who's the granddaughter that captured the attention of the Lord of Hell? I mean, it could only be one person! And yes, the others are going to be hostile to Tsuna because well... I think it'll be natural like that though it really depends on the Arcobaleno's reason on why they're researching demons. Ah, yes, I didn't include Viper/Mammon since I have something else for him. There's so many questions, right? Oh well, I'm making them as friends before I get on with answering the mystery~ Though, it's sad to say but this is the last time, I'm going to make a scene to what's happening in Hell. For now, I'm focusing on Tsuna and the Arcobaleno, especially Reborn!


	4. Chapter 4

.oxo.

Soul Binding Deal  
Chapter 3: Reminding Deal

.oxo.

Pairs of honey-brown eyes narrowed in annoyance as the owner was struggling to get out of his binds. His arms were tightly tied to each other at his back and he glared at the cause in distaste. "Couldn't you take a joke or something?" Tsuna asked the other, who merely raised his eyebrow. "It's not like I can run away with how I'm chained to you, right?"

"It doesn't matter," Reborn replied curtly and pointed at the destroyed property of his house. The whole living room was a mess and the couch and television were burnt to ashes. "I was just making sure you wouldn't destroy my house. Good thing I did since you were in the process of burning my furniture."

Sloth couldn't argue with that since he really did cause the furniture to be burnt when he gave in to feeling anger and let his emotions get out of control for a little.

"It's just a simple prank," he stated lazily, with a care. "It's not like I hurt someone, right?"

That statement made the hunter pause. He forgot about something important since Natsu was too uncaring about the world. Natsu was still a Sin and even if it was the Sin of Sloth, he was still powerful. If he wanted to, he could have killed anyone, except the one he's chained to or got a deal.

_'So why didn't he?'_ the raven head asked himself, annoyance pilling up at not knowing about the whole situation. _'Is he simply too lazy? Or does he care too much for the rules?'_

The five main rules of Hell were known to every demon, even the weakest ones so the demons, that the Arcobaleno had captured, had been forced to tell of these rules. The demons had said that anyone, who would not comply with these rules, would be _'bitten to death'_ by the bearer of the Sin of Pride.

One, the demons should respect their summoners, meaning they were not allowed to cause pain to their summoners on purpose or directly. They couldn't kill or hurt even a tiny bit. Though, they could harm other mortals just fine.

Two, no weaker demons were allowed to cross the pathway towards the Human World unless they were called in a deal or a mission. Only the high class ones like Sloth were allowed to wander above.

Three, all demons were not allowed to show themselves to mortals with no knowledge of demons and the supernatural. They also needed to erase the memory of their summoners after they were done. The Seven Sins were not even exception to this rule.

Four, demons were not allowed to go into another demons' personal territory. Even weaker demons had their own territory and no one was allowed to take it unless they either won against the demon or they had come into an agreement.

Five, no demons should ever fall in love with a mortal or an angel or even other forbidden demon. As demons, it was their curse to end up in a terrible relationship with other creatures.

The first four rules were only punished by Pride. The fifth rule was a taboo to demons that the demon, that had went against that rule, was punished by the Lord of Hell himself. Though, most demons didn't really care about first and third rule since weaker demons were too arrogant for their own good.

"You're a strange demon," Reborn remarked suddenly, making Tsuna jerk his eyes towards him in confusion. "Are all Sins like you? Not bloodthirsty or hunger power or psychotic?"

Having no reply after a moment, the fedora man let it go and tugged on the chains. He turned his back on the demon and started walking, knowing full well that the other would follow due to the chains.

"They're different as well," a soft and genuine voice came to his ears and he was doubtful if he heard it right but he thought the other also added, "I miss them already."

He looked back and saw Tsuna glaring at the silver chains with heated eyes._ 'Did I just imagine it?'_ he thought before shaking his head and just moving on. _'It doesn't matter anyway.'_

If he would have looked back, he could have seen a softened and gentle face at the mention of his friends that rivaled an angel from the so-called Sin of Sloth.

.oxo.

"Sawada-kun, Reborn," Luce greeted with a smile as the demon and the hunter entered the room again. The chain was already gone. "I'm glad you two are back."

"Well, I'm not," Lal Mirch commented still spiteful at the lazy devil and ignored the demon completely, focusing at Reborn. "So what's the situation of the house? The furniture destroyed? The kitchen messed? The rooms damaged?"

"The whole living room was in a mess and the couch and TV were burnt to ashes," was the reply that she received and it made her pause. That was a first. Usually, demons attacked the occupied rooms or the kitchen and they scratched on furniture, not burn them.

Actually, some demons tried to burn furniture to ashes but they weren't able to but to think Sloth was able to do that just fine after a couple of minutes, it was alarming.

She silently touched her gun on her back which Tsuna took notice of. He merely glanced at it with nonchalant eyes and stated, "I'm not planning to attack or kill any of you guys."

Lal glared at the Sin while the others stared uncertainly at him for what he was saying. Even Luce knew not to trust a devil blindly no matter how much she knew him as the human Sawada in the past.

"If I wanted to, I would have done that from the start," he continued. He didn't think that what he was saying meant any information. He was just trying to pacify the others so they would stop with the glares. It was getting irritating. "I'm different from other demons. I only kill when I'm hungry for souls. I think the whole thing is too much effort."

"You did say you just run away from fights," Reborn remembered the talk they had yesterday and he earned a nod in return. "So it's true. I guess it means that you're staying, Natsu. Other Sins might just kill so it's better if we used you."

The brunet hummed at that, "I doubt Gluttony, Envy or Greed will harm any of you guys. They're really friendly to other demons but then again, I heard they were rather cruel to humans. Never did see it since I'm always in my room."

"You're in personal terms with other Sins?" Verde asked, wanting more data about the Sins as the demons they captured were not that reliable.

Tsuna looked at them with blank face as if to ask that they were asking something like that and if they were idiots. He received offended glares from Colonello, Skull and Lal.

"It's a common knowledge that the Seven Sins are acquaintances at worst and family at best," he didn't really see the problem in giving this fact since it was common and other demons could say it themselves if he didn't. "Some says that the Sins were even lovers with each other. Pay no heed to that since it's not true. I think that will be something like incest."

"Are the seven of you demons siblings?" Fon asked in curiosity while Luce looked at Sloth in question. She knew the other had only one sibling or that was how it looked like in the past.

"Nope, we aren't," honey-brown eyes turned slightly orange as he yawned aloud. "We just feel like family since we all have things in common."

"Are you saying this because you will erase our memories at the end of the deal?" Colonello asked suspiciously before anyone could comment. It was a thought in the back of his head and he knew the others felt this way, too. "Then you're not different from the other demons, kora! You can't—"

"—erase the memories of the seven of you guys since you guys have protection," Tsuna interrupted casually. "Don't know where you guys found a mortal powerful enough to do that but I already felt it since the time I saw you guys from the first time."

"I simply didn't care about giving uninteresting and common truth. If you guys really want details about our weaknesses and stuffs, I'm not selling them out but you can try to find out about my weakness. It doesn't matter that much."

"Even if we kill you?" Skull exclaimed in disbelief. How someone could not care about living was beyond him.

The young Sin snorted unattractively, "As much as I like that, figuring out a weakness doesn't automatically mean you can kill a demon. If you guys think like that, then you're stupid and naive."

"We weren't thinking like that," Reborn denied mostly for himself than others. "We just think that knowing the demon's weakness will cause as an advantage."

"But there were few demons that made them weakness their advantage. Smallest demons used their thumb-like size to poison their enemies without anyone noticing. Blind demons had their other senses much better than most demons. Demons were like humans in a way."

The Arcobaleno looked at each other. "There are many types of demons? How come we never see demons like them?" Luce asked but the only answer she got was a long yawn. She smiled slightly despite the tense atmosphere. "How about we eat lunch first?"

"That's right. It's already the afternoon," Lal commented and the asked Reborn when she remembered something. "It's weird that you were late to wake up. Did you use sleeping pills again?"

"Yeah, something like that," the hunter answered simply and the others left it as that, causing confusion to Sloth. He wondered why the others didn't know that Reborn's deal was for him to make him fall asleep.

_'Though it doesn't matter to me, it's a little interesting,'_ Tsuna thought mostly to himself before yawning. _'Oh well, who cares about that when I'm sleepy? Anyway, do these guys even know if I can eat human food or not?'_

"Ah, that reminds me," the miko focused on the small brunet. "Can you still eat human food even when you're not a human anymore, Sawada-kun?"

_'Ah, there's the question I was waiting for,'_ he thought sarcastically, mentally rolling his eyes while answering without any emotion except boredom. "Yup, I'm the one of the few demons who can taste human foods and like them, especially Italian and Japanese foods."

"Great, I cooked up curry rice, tonkatsu, miso soup, sushi, korokke, omuraisu, hambagu and more Japanese dishes!"

With all the food that Luce mentioned, Tsuna's eyes wore a lighter color of honey and the others noticed that he was beaming in excitement at the prospect of the food. It felt weird for the others since they never saw a demon act like that unless they were killing or eating souls, which were the same thing.

The leader of Arcobaleno didn't think it was weird since in the past, Sawada was still like that. He was always bored unless he was doing a prank but when it came to food, especially when it's homemade, he always glowed in a new light.

They had sat on the table. The demon was seated between Reborn and Luce so that if he would escape as soon as he finished eating. They didn't need any part of the house getting destroyed anymore.

He quickly ate the food presented on the table as the mortals, except the oldest woman, momentarily stared in bemusement. For a demon that wasn't suppose to eat human food, he's rather fond of them.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" the curious question caught them off guard but it was Reborn who answered, "Of course, we are. Your eating habit is just claiming that this whole feast is your food, _Dame-Natsu._"*****

"What of my eating habit?" Sloth titled his head in confusion, not bothered by the nickname, though the hunter never replied again so he figured he should just eat. He let out a pleased hum when he got taste of a delicious meat. "Foods like these really are great substitute for souls~ Almost as good as _Maman_'s***** food~"

Verde's eyes snapped at that statement and wrote it in his data notebook. He had always thought that the demons could only eat souls to satisfy their hunger but with what their captive demon had babbled, there was a chance that human foods could be eaten to satisfy their hunger.

It would make it easier for them to feed their current quest than the other captured demons that needed to eat souls to survive.

"Maman?" Luce asked curiously. "Now, that I think about it, you also mentioned that in the past. Does that mean your mother cooks human food? Why is that? Demons don't usually like human food."

Pausing for a second, it made Tsuna think. The truth was not something he could give since it's a little personal but he knew that if he refused to give an answer or give a noticeable lie, they would be suspicious and curious of the secret.

_'As soon as I get back to Hell, I'll be working with Lust,'_ he added in his to-do list. _'If I give the right bargain, he'll help me develop my acting and lying skills. I'd even go for Pride so I can stop situation like this.'_

"My ancestors had always like human foods so I guess it was carried to my generation," it was the only answer he could think. It was also the truth but it wasn't really the real reason as to why his mother cooked human food. So technically, he wasn't lying.

"Why are you giving too much information?" Lal finally asked what she had been meaning to question. "You say you don't care about them but still, aren't you giving too much hints? We can formulate a theory which may be true. Don't you care that your secret will be revealed?"

The brunet stared at the military woman, wondering how to answer that. "You want an honest answer?" he asked, receiving nods from the members of the Arcobaleno, including Luce. He stopped eating. "In all honesty, I'm bored and curious. I'm wondering if you guys are smart enough to figure out my secrets."

"As long as the people I care didn't get involve with it, I'm okay with giving information or helping you guys out. It's not like you guys even know how to go to Hell anyway."

"Ah, that's right! How are we going to go to Hell?" Skull exclaimed, earning looks that asked if he was seriously asking that. It was then he realized that he was the only one surprise. "Wait, you guys already knew that we still need to know how to go to Hell?!"

"Of course, we already know, kora," Colonello threw some green leaves to the purple-haired man. "We're not stupid, lackey!"

Twin caramel orbs blinked as the owner watched the mini-food fight. It didn't seem like the others were worried about it though he could see his childhood friend twitching as a sign of her anger.

"Are they always like this?" he asked the Chinese man on his front. Reborn was too busy making the fight worse that he didn't want to ask him so he settled for Fon instead. He yawned slightly, waiting for an answer.

The raven head looked straight in his eyes, searching for something and when he found it, he smiled kindly, "Yes, they are. It makes Luce very angry at times."

"I'm surprised they still live. Luce is scary when it comes to eating together like a family," Tsuna hummed and felt the hunter by his side becoming stiff at the last statement. So they did know how scary Luce could be when it's about family.

"_Minna-san_,"* said woman finally snapped and she smiled with a dangerous glint which shut everyone up. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

No questions asked. They had simply eaten their food and Luce beamed in contentment, not noticing the small smile of amusement from the demon. He was correct about the good thing of the situation, after all.

He wouldn't get bored with the Arcobaleno.

.oxo.

Tsuna had been living with the Arcobaleno for a week now and he was lucky that no one seemed to be bothering him most of the time. After all, bothering him meant they were asking questions about his life in Hell, which got really annoying at times.

He was okay with the first time they did it but the second time, they were pushing it. The questions were even the same. Really, even if he said he wouldn't kill anyone, that didn't mean they could do whatever they wanted with him.

He was still a demon and most importantly a Sin. They didn't show mercy if they were annoyed.

So he wasn't very thankful of Luce when she requested the others to stop bothering him. Though, it didn't mean everyone was following the request.

Reborn made it his routine to always annoy the heck out of Sloth. It was worse since they're sharing one bedroom due to their deal. He was so tempted to just kill the man every time he saw one of those damned infuriating smirk.

Actually, he was currently avoiding the fedora man with all his might.

Lal and Colonello were better companions than Reborn, even though their meeting always ended with a gun pointed at his head. He was rather immune to death threats because of Pride but someone like Reborn was not a person he would to be in a closed room.

However, he also didn't like being with Verde in one room as well. He'd rather not want to be experimented in the name of science by the green-haired man.

"Sawada-kun?" Luce's calming voice made its way to his ears and he unusually gulped. If his intuition was right, then the woman wanted to know something about her granddaughter that he'd rather not tell.

"Is something wrong?" he mentally cursed himself. He shouldn't have answered the call. That way, he could have avoided the inquiring.

"I met Aria and found out that she's now an angel," she started and Tsuna made no sign of commenting. "She died after a year Yuni was born and became an angel. Not just any angel, she was a fallen angel. She said it was because she committed a taboo, which is even forbidden in Hell. She said that it will affect Yuni's life."

"She explained to me that an angel was born right away after a person died though there were exceptions. Sometimes, when people died, they might also become wondering ghost or a demon. To be a fallen angel as soon as you died meant you committed the worst crime."

She took a deep breath and stared at the demon's eyes as the question she was meaning to ask was heard to the room.

"Do you know where Yuni is?"

Closing his eyes, the young Sin thought of the time he had met and spent some time with Luce fifteen years ago.

.oxo.

"What? I'm staying as a human in my mission?!" a younger version of Tsuna, at least by a few years, complained unusually loud. His eyes were much brighter than in the future and he still carried baby fats, which made him look more innocent. "Why?! Actually, why are you asking me to do this?"

"Because you went near Thanatos' territory even though you know it was forbidden," the Lord of Hell glared at him in a more scolding manner than angry. "Thanatos might have a soft spot for you but he is still a neutral party. You never know if he's your ally or not."

"He invited me for marshmallow snacks. He's not that bad, My Lord," he raised an eyebrow at the protectiveness of the other. "You didn't really need to worry, My Lord. I can take of myself just fine."

"But the full moon...," the words were said quietly but it made the Sin of Sloth understand his Lord's wariness. It was almost the full moon, meaning every demon would be stronger than their average strength...exception for some other demons and the Seven Sins.

Their powers wouldn't increase in the full moon. They would decrease instead.

"I guess I'll take my punishment and be a human for my mission," it was decided and as quickly as possible, he went to the surface to carry out his mission.

He wondered at a certain shrine and chuckled at the irony of a demon going in a shrine but then again, he was a human at that time.

"Are you looking for something, sir?" a warm voice alike to his mother was heard by his ears and he turned around to see a woman who looked young but her sent told him she was in the forties already.

"Nothing, I was just looking at the shrine," Tsuna replied, knowing that it was rude for a human to ignore an elder when they're talking to them. He was confused to see the woman smile at him brightly.

"Then, shall we pray together?"

That was his first meeting of the grandmother of his target, Luce, first than the target, Yuni and it had become a mistake on his part. Every time, he tried to look for Yuni, he had met Luce instead.

In all those meetings, he had become friends with the other and he had seen how the other cared for other people. It made him conflicted of what to do. He had come to like Luce as a friend ad he didn't want to hurt his friends.

"Luce, are you still searching your daughter?" he asked one day in curiosity and mild guilt. He knew that Luce had been searching for his daughter, Aria, ever since she had disappeared from Earth as soon as Yuni had been born.

Black marks under her eyes were answer enough but still she replied, "Yes, I am. I won't stop trying to search for my daughter. I'm sure your mother is the same, Sawada-kun. I will also search for Yuni if she is going to disappear as well."

"Why do you say that?" the male asked a little tense but it wasn't noticeable to people as his mind was screaming, _'Does she know? Does she know that I'm—'_

"I have a feeling that Yuni is going to disappear. I don't know why but I just do and it's...," she cut herself before she said any negative thoughts.

"Then, watch her carefully," that was the only thing he could say because he knew that the wheel of Fate was already spinning and it was a matter of time before he needed to do his mission. "And always be there for her."

He couldn't keep on delaying it for his friend. If what his Lord said was true, then the girl named Yuni would be the one to look for him, not the other way around.

"Why aren't you trying to convince me to come with you?" Yuni had finally went to him and asked. "Isn't it your mission to bring me to Hell before anyone finds out the truth about us? The future isn't bright if anyone finds out about the truth of our existence."

His honey-brown eyes showed nothing and his voice was even with no emotion. "So you really can see the future, huh?" the statement was ended with a humourless smile and then he stared at her straight in the eyes. "Are you sure you are willing to leave your grandmother to go to Hell?"

Resolved were in her eyes and he knew that whatever he would tell was meaningless.

"If it can keep Luce-obaa-chan***** alive, then I'll take my chances."

.oxo.

"I don't know where Yuni was," the brunet answered as he broke out of his memory. It was half-truth. He knew Yuni was in certain parts of Hell but he was not sure of the exact location. "But I know she's still alive."

Blue eyes met brown eyes.

"How can you be certain of it?" Luce asked, keeping the eye contact. "You haven't seen her, right?"

"My intuition is telling me she's alive and I'm going to trust my intuition."

No one spoke of anything after a while. The silence was tense and a little uncomfortable before the woman finally smiled again. This time, it was more genuine and brighter. "Thank you for those words," she whispered. She didn't really know why she went to talk about this to Tsuna but she was glad she did.

She needed an assurance that whatever she was doing was not in vain and that Yuni was still alive. Even if it was just an intuition, it was more than enough for Luce for now.

"I doubt you will be thanking me if you know of the truth," Sloth stated as a matter of fact and immediately ran out the room before the other could question him about it.

As soon as he didn't see Luce in his eyesight, he sighed deeply but then, it didn't take a while for him to feel another presence.

"You and Luce seem to have a nice conversation," he sighed at the voice but then, just felt like he didn't care anymore. He looked at the owner of the voice with tired and sleepy eyes.

"I didn't think you're an eavesdropper, Verde-san."

.oxo.

End of Chapter 3

*Dame-Natsu – means no-good Natsu in Japanese  
*Maman – means mama or mommy in French (?)  
*Minna-san – means everyone in Japanese  
*Obaa-chan – means grandmother in Japanese

A/N: Ugh, finally done with Luce's part. I did Luce's part first because Tsuna and Luce are already friends (but with tension since Luce found out Tsuna's a demon) so they don't need to bond or anything. Somehow, the half part of this chapter is serious since that is needed for the plot. I'm going with Verde's part next! I'm sure it's going to be hard since I find Verde's character difficult. I think it might have OOCness.


End file.
